You'll always be loved
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: Steve takes Danny to a spot no one else knows about and shares it with Danny. Danny realizes just how fragile Steve really is.


You'll always be loved

"Steve I swear to god you better have a good answer for waking me up so early on a weekend when Grace isn't here" Danny mumbled as Steve shook him awake.

He opened his eyes groggily and stared at Steve who was already dressed and looking sexy as usual in his jeans that hung low on his narrow hips and Danny's favorite T-shirt, a dark teal that contrasted with Steve's tan skin "How are you already dressed?"

Steve grinned and said "Because I woke up an hour go to get everything ready. So get your lazy ass out of bed and get dressed"

"I didn't hear you complaining about my ass last night, which is another reason I'm so tired" Danny said, smiling as he pushed the covers down and tried to stand up but Steve pushed him back down and straddled him.

"Your right I wasn't, so how about this? Get your sexy ass up so we can go. I have something to show you" Steve whispered in his ear before kissing him softly and getting up.

Steve went downstairs and threw a blanket in the back of the truck and made sure he had everything he needed to make this good. He grabbed Danny's hand before he even stepped off the last stair and drug him outside to the truck.

"But...coffee" Danny said as Steve manhandled him into the passenger picked up a cup of coffee he had placed in the cup holder and shoved it into Danny's hands then ran around to the driver side and climbed in.

Danny watched as the sun continued to rise and Steve drove them to god knows where. Danny didn't pay any attention to the time and was busy looking at the trees as Steve turned down a dirt road and drove to a clearing where the sun peeked through the branches and he could smell the salt from the ocean so they must be close to the water.

"Seriously? We could have just done this when I woke up and we could have stayed at home, we have the ocean in our backyard!" Danny said as Steve put the truck in park and got out "Where are you going?"

"Just look Danno. Look how beautiful it is. Me and my dad found this the first time we went hiking up here. I don't think anyone else knows about and if they do they haven't marked it like us." Steve walked over to a tree and pulled down the vines to reveal letters carved in the tree trunk.

Danny could see this meant a lot to Steve so he got out and walked over to the tree. He saw what Steve was looking at, it was Steve and Mary's initials and what he was guessing was Steve's dad initials carved into the tree trunk.

"Babe? You ok?" Danny asked wrapping his arms around Steve.

Steve wiped away tears threatening to fall. He missed Mary and his dad, but then he would never have met Danny and Danny was the best thing that had happened to him since Steve could remember.

He turned and wrapped his arms around Danny, nuzzling his neck "I love you"

Danny leaned into Steve hugging him fiercely and whispered "I love you too babe. I'll never leave you"

Steve pulled back and looked at Danny's eyes, so full of love and life. He leaned close and pressed his lips against Danny's, grabbing him his hips and pulling him closer, hands skimming up and down Danny's sides, sending shivers through Danny.

They walked backward towards the truck, Steve pressing Danny against it as his hands roamed around Danny's body. Danny didn't know how Steve looking at a tree trunk led to this but he was ok with it. He slid his hands under Steve's shirt on his back and just let the warmth radiate into him.

"Danny..." Steve struggled to control his breathing "I don't just want sex, I want love"

Danny thought his heart was going to explode "I do love you. Its probably unhealthy at how much I love you"

"No" Steve pulled back and looked in his eyes "I know you love me, I love you so much, but I don't want sex. I want to make love. Slow and leisurely"

"Yes" Danny whispered as Steve kissed his neck.

Steve kissed his neck, feeling Danny's pulse quicken under his lips. He broke contact, and led Danny to the bed of the truck, and spread the thick comforter out. He picked Danny up and set him on the tailgate and pulled his shirt over his head, then took Danny's off. He scooted Danny back and pushed him down on the blanket, leaning over him and kissing him, slow and full of passion. He ran his hands down Danny's muscled chest, reveling in the feel of Danny's warm skin against his hands.

Steve sat up on his knees and looked at Danny. Warm, golden skin, well defined muscles, and a heart so big it could take in and love any creature no matter how damaged, like Steve. He leaned down and brushed his lips against Danny's abs trailing down until he got to Danny's jean, he quickly undid them and pulled them down and off his feet. His own erection was painfully pressing against his jeans but be wanted to take it slow and love Danny. Steve undid his own jeans and pulled them along with his boxers off. He sat back on his knees and pulled Danny up as he went with one arm around his back.

"Danny...sit with me" Steve whispered in his ear.

Danny settled on Steve's lap feeling Steve's throbbing cock against his own and moaning. Steve didn't say anything just reached for his pants and pulled out the lube. He squeezed some on his fingers and pressed them into Danny, hearing the blonde moan softly in his ear and feeling him push down trying to get him further in.

Steve kissed Danny's jaw as Danny moaned again. He pulled out his fingers and pushed his hands under Danny's hips and lifted him up and then lowered him onto his cock. Danny gasped as he felt Steve slowly fill him up, and he dug his hands into Steve's shoulders as Steve rocked his hips up and down slowly.

"Steve!" Danny cried out, digging his fingers into Steve's shoulders.

Steve didn't speed up even though he begged. He just laid Danny down on the blanket, and pulled out slowly, lifting Danny's leg over his shoulder and pushing back in. He just pushed in slowly, feeling Danny shudder under him each time he pushed in a little further. Steve did it like this for awhile before Danny screamed his name, making birds in the surrounding trees scatter, and making Steve come as well. Steve leaned forward and kissed Danny, lowering his leg before pulling out and rolling to the side, tired, sweaty and smelling of sex.

Steve pulled Danny close to his chest, pushing his leg between Danny's thighs and wrapping his arms around Danny's chest "I love you so much. I don't know what I would do if you ever left"

Danny grunted when Steve squeezed him "I love you too. Don't ever forget that. Ever."


End file.
